


I don't think Achilles and Patroclus were just friends

by Naruthirnith



Series: Alfred/Drummond one shots [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Almond (Relationship), Because I'm never going to forgive them for what happened, Drumfred (Relationship), Drummond lives, Drummond makes it to dinner, Fix-It, I mean screw historical accuracy let them be happy, I'm still crying about that episode, M/M, s2e8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthirnith/pseuds/Naruthirnith
Summary: Alfred sat, Drummond was taking his time. The Bill, Alfred supposed, was taking a while, parliamentary votes could take hours after all. He could hear people whispering, something about parliament. Finally, Alfred decided to turn and ask the people on the table behind him what had happened._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The next morning Alfred woke up to be greeted by a still soundly sleeping Edward. He felt so at peace, he hoped there would be the opportunity to have more mornings like this. Edward snuffled slightly, Alfred smiled fondly before leaning back against the pillow. He loved Edward, he loved Edward with all his heart.





	I don't think Achilles and Patroclus were just friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suspectsim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suspectsim).



> I will never forgive the show for what it did. I'm a final year history student, I understand that Drummond died in history but I mean come on, they changed history so many times in the show, couldn't Alfred and Drummond be happy?
> 
> I had to rewatch the episode to write this, and I cried all over again, if you follow me on tumblr you'll have seen how angry I was at the show last night. I promised the lovely Suspectsim I'd write this, I mean it's literally taken precedence over my uni work...

Alfred sat, Drummond was taking his time. The Bill, Alfred supposed, was taking a while, parliamentary votes could take hours after all. He could hear people whispering, something about parliament. Finally, Alfred decided to turn and ask the people on the table behind him what had happened.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? A mad man with a pistol tried to kill the Prime Minister as he and his secretary left parliament.” The man explained, Alfred murmured something in response before all but collapsing back in his chair. He prayed that nothing had happened to Edward, they had parted on such bad terms he couldn’t bear it if something happened. He sat for a while head in his hands, terrified that he’d be told that Edward was hurt, or worse. Tears were stinging his eyes now, he fought to regain his composure, but the tears were threatening to spill. He checked his pocket watch, it was getting late, he’d been here for hours, the staff were probably getting annoyed. He sighed, what he wouldn’t give to go back to Scotland, or even the last time he and Edward had been sat here in Ciros, anything to tell Drummond how he felt. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Out of chance he turned and glanced at the door, he couldn’t quite believe what he saw. Edward Drummond. He looked pale, but in the circumstances Alfred understood. Edward looked over, he didn’t quite smile but he looked pleased at least. Alfred stood, perhaps a little too quickly, he was suddenly concerned about drawing too much attention to them.

“Are you alright? I heard what happened, I- when you didn’t arrive I thought the worst had happened…” Alfred trailed off, he looked down, Drummond nodded slightly, before sitting. Alfred sat slowly.

“It almost did. I pushed Sir Robert out of the way, I felt the bullet Alfred. It passed under the arm I’d pushed Sir Robert with, it was so close. The man who tried to shoot Sir Robert was a farmer, he was worried the Repeal would ruin his business. He couldn’t understand the good it would do… Sir Robert insisted on taking me to see Florence, he wouldn’t take no for an answer no matter how much I tried to get out of seeing her and coming straight here. That’s why I’m late you see.” Edward explained, his voice was shaking, he was clearly troubled by what had happened.

“I- I’m so sorry for everything I said the last time we were here. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you. I was so worried.” Alfred couldn’t look at Drummond. He feared that if he did he would, quite earnestly cry. He heard Edward take a shaky breath. He looked up finally and saw tears in Edward’s eyes. 

“Please don’t apologise, Alfred, I forgave you when I saw you with the Prince earlier today. And I’m so glad I did, if I had- if I had been hit by that bullet you’d never have known that I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean what you said, and I understand what you meant, but Alfred I don’t understand my feelings, how can I expect Florence to understand that I’ll never be able to love her, when I-…” Edward was whispering but he seemed to decide not to finish his sentence. Alfred just stared, he knew he probably looked like he was going to break down in tears, but then so did Edward. 

“Don’t talk about your engagement now. Let’s just be thankful that we’re sat here together.” Alfred said carefully. Edward nodded slowly.

“Alfred, I don’t think Achilles and Patroclus were just friends, I think they felt more for each other, don’t you agree?” Edward asked quietly, he was so careful in his phrasing, but Alfred understood.

“Yes, I believe they felt more for one another.” Alfred said, not breaking eye contact once, Edward smiled, it was the first time that evening that his face looked warm, the colour finally coming back to his face. Both of them jumped slightly as the waiter brought the oysters. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After dinner, they stood outside Ciros neither quite sure they wanted to say goodbye. 

“Do you have to go to the palace? I heard Princess Victoria was ill?”

“She has a fever, but I don’t have to if you don’t want me to? If you don’t want to be alone after everything you’ve been through today, Edward I can- I can accompany you?” Alfred was cautious in what he said, they were still in public after all and god forbid someone realised what they meant to one another, not everyone was accepting as Miss Coke appeared to be. 

“I would very much like you to accompany me, like you said, I don’t want to be alone after all that.” Edward said, he sounded shy not to mention tired.

“Alright.” Alfred said quietly. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once back at Drummond’s home, Alfred couldn’t stop himself, he threw himself at Edward whose arms opened to receive Alfred in a tight hug. 

“I love you Edward Drummond, and I honestly don’t know quite what I would do if something happened to you.” He felt Edward’s head rest on his own.

“Alfred, I-I love you too.” Edward whispered as he tightened his grip on Alfred, kissing the top of his head. Alfred knew tears were falling from his own eyes and also quite possibly from Edward’s. 

Edward yawned, Alfred laughed, he laughed for the first time in what felt like days, though it can only have been hours.

“Come on, I think you need some rest.” Alfred said fondly, Edward nodded slowly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning Alfred woke up to be greeted by a still soundly sleeping Edward. He felt so at peace, he hoped there would be the opportunity to have more mornings like this. Edward snuffled slightly, Alfred smiled fondly before leaning back against the pillow. He loved Edward, he loved Edward with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I needed to write this, that episode can just not exist as far as I'm concerned!


End file.
